


White Curtain

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Jerome escapes out of Arkham to give Bruce a late night visit. It goes better than planned.





	White Curtain

Jerome takes his first steps onto the uncut grass of Wayne Manor, his breath like steam in the cold morning air. Only a few minutes prior he’d been sneaking through the disgustingly unmaintained vents of Arkham. Fortunately, he made it out unnoticed, so he has at least a couple of hours of freedom before they sound the alarm.

Making his way toward the Manor, Jerome can see that his usual point of entry has some added editions from last time. _I guess they finally updated their security. How annoying._

Jerome circles the Manor, checking to see if the same can be said for his other spots. Unfortunately, they have their own little additions as well. Stopping with an annoyed huff Jerome places his hands on his hips. He’s almost tempted to just smash himself through a window, but that would mean an express ticket back to Arkham without even getting to say hello. However, by happy chance Jerome sees something flicker out of the corner of his eye.

Looking up, Jerome sees the flutter of a white curtain from what looks to be an open window. Walking closer to get a better look, Jerome can see that the window is open wide enough for him to slip through. A wide grin takes its place on his face before he starts climbing up the wall using the window below, it takes one small boost for him to make it up and through the open window.

After comically brushing himself off, Jerome starts to strut to the room’s door. He almost makes it out of the door when he hears a breathy moan and the rustling of sheets. Rocking himself back on his feet Jerome looks from behind the door to see that across the room, in a king size bed, covered only in a black silk sheet, with the moon light hitting his body like a damn spotlight. Was exactly who he came to see.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jerome tries to close the door as silently as possible before making his way over to the bed.

As he stands at the foot of the bed, Jerome can’t believe what he sees before him. The silk sheet rides low on Bruce’s back, the way it clings to his ass makes Jerome pray that he’s completely naked underneath.

Jerome can’t help himself. He needs to know. And he needs to know now.

Slowly he grasps the edge of the sheet in his hand, and even slower does he pull the sheet off Bruce’s body. The fabric ripples against Bruce’s skin causing him to shiver, but otherwise remain undisturbed. Jerome’s eyes go wide when the sheet reveals that Bruce is in fact, completely naked. Jerome was going to die.

Bruce lays flat on his stomach with his leg hiked up and hands shoved under his pillow. Every muscle in his body is more prominent in the moon light. Especially his ass. And oh boy. Does his ass look like something Jerome wants to sink his teeth into.

Pressing his knee onto the mattress Jerome is careful not to make too much movement as to wake his sleeping prince. Pressing another knee into the mattress, Jerome makes his way in between Bruce’s legs.

As he kneels in between Bruce’s spread legs, Jerome can’t help but admire the two globes that are Bruce’s ass. Jerome rakes his nails down Bruce’s ass, watching in fascination the white trails he leaves behind. He grasps both cheeks in hand and begins to caress them, feeling Bruce’s soft skin beneath his fingers.

Jerome uses his thumbs to pull Bruce’s cheeks apart, revealing his lovely hole. Jerome resists the urge to whistle at the sight, but he does not resist the urge to push his thumb into Bruce’s hole. Watching as his thumb disappears into Bruce’s hole is definitely an experience. He pulls down making the hole gape, Jerome bites back a moan before slowly moving his thumb in and out.

Eventually his thumb isn’t enough, so Jerome sucks on two fingers making them nice and wet for an easy slide. Jerome circles his fingers around Bruce’s pucker, before finally pushing them in. Although, perhaps he pushed them in a little too enthusiastically, as above him, Bruce lets out a soft moan, shifting his legs so they now surround Jerome, and lazily pushes himself back onto Jerome’s fingers.

When Bruce shows no other sign of movement, Jerome starts to slowly move his fingers, gently scissoring them and only occasionally feeling at his warm walls as to not fully wake him. But even this isn’t enough. Jerome knows he’s being greedy, but he needs a taste of Bruce’s sweet, sweet hole.

Jerome shuffles back so that he can lay flat in between Bruce’s gorgeous legs. Using his thumbs to spread Bruce’s now flushed pucker, Jerome moves his face forward and starts making small licks at Bruce’s hole. When he does, Bruce shudders a little, but otherwise remains asleep.

Eventually Jerome starts to push his tongue into Bruce’s hole making him let out a soft moan. The more Jerome shoves his tongue inside of Bruce, the breathier his moans become, and before long, Bruce’s hole becomes as wet as the front of Jerome’s pants.

Jerome starts to add his fingers again. His movements are more zealous this time, his sloppy thrust take no care in preventing Bruce from waking, and sure enough, with one particularly angled thrust Bruce wakes with a start.

Bruce lets out a loud gasp that is followed by equally loud breathing as his mind races to figure out what he has just woken up into. Meanwhile, Jerome unabashedly holds a grin of complete satisfaction as he has finally found Bruce’s sweet spot. And he is definitely going to exploit this knowledge for all that it is worth.

He pushes his fingers hard into Bruce’s prostate, causing him to let out another loud gasp, this time he has gathered enough sense to try and shuffle away from the intruding fingers. But there isn’t really anywhere to go, so Bruce ends up only a few inches away from Jerome’s face.

Bruce flips over onto his back, his legs barely missing Jerome’s head. When he settles, with his back pressed firmly against the headboard, he comes to face Jerome, who is currently gazing up at him, head in hand, with an amused smile on his face.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Jerome rolls his eyes. “Well, _gee Brucie_. I kinda thought it was obvious. I am here, for you.”

“You are here to kill me? Again!?”

“Well originally yeah. But things got a little…interesting.”

“Interesting? Interesting! You-you come into my room, in the middle of the night, an-and, violate me in my sleep!” Bruce says, his expression filled with rage.

Jerome moves back further in-between Bruce’s legs. “Naw come on Brucie. You don’t really think that do you?” He rubs his head into the side of Bruce’s leg. “You were just enjoying me “violating” you just a few seconds ago.”

“I didn’t know it was you just a few seconds ago!”

“Oh well if that’s your problem, I can always just pull the sheet back up and you can pretend that I’m that little kitty cat of yours as I finish you off, and then I’ll slip away into the night.”

All heat in Bruce’s expression vanishes as it morphs into one of confusion. “What?”

“Or I can just leave. But I would so love to hear the lovely sounds you make when you cum.”

“I-I”

Jerome nuzzles his nose into Bruce’s crotch. “What do you want Bruce?” he says in a husky voice.

Bruce bites his lip, his eyes becoming hooded as Jerome slowly nuzzles very close to his currently erect dick. Bruce doesn’t know what to do. On one hand he knows he should throw Jerome back out of his window. But on the other hand…it has been awhile since someone has touched him in such a way, and even so, he hasn’t had someone who is so willing to forgo their own pleasure for his own. In fact, he can’t remember the last time someone actually got him off without him having to help himself along.

Perhaps he can distract Jerome until he gets a moment to call Gordon to get him off the streets. Yes, yes, that way this little romp will have some purpose to it, other than Bruce’s own selfish needs.

Bruce places his focus back on Jerome, who has been making his way up Bruce’s dick with slow open mouth movements. “Yes.”

Jerome stops his movements, looking up at Bruce with his own flavour of confusion. “What?”

Bruce gives him a coy smile. “I said yes to…how did you put it? _Finishing me off?_ ”

Jerome blinks for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a wide grin. He goes to pick the discarded sheet from the floor when Bruce grabs his shoulder stopping him in his place.

“Leave it.” Bruce says softly

Jerome looks back at him blankly. They stare at each other for a few moments before Jerome drops back down between Bruce’s legs. His eyes still holding Bruce’s as he takes his tip into his mouth. Bruce’s sharp intake of breath encourages Jerome to go further. Jerome grasps Bruce’s shaft in hand and starts to lavish Bruce’s head in earnest. His broad licks and obscene sucks have Bruce practically melting off the headboard. And when Jerome takes him down entirely, when he can feel Jerome’s throat convulsing around his wanting cock, well that’s when Bruce loses all composure completely, if he had any to begin with.

A loud whine erupts from Bruce, his hands desperately clutching at the pillows beneath him, bottom lip firmly in-between his lips, and thighs so tense that it takes all the remaining willpower he has not to crush Jerome’s head between them.

As Bruce tries to stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises, Jerome gently grasps his wrists and places them onto his head, encouraging him to abuse his hair rather than the pillows.

Bruce’s eyes flutter open as he looks down at Jerome. To Jerome Bruce is an absolute dream. His hair can be considered unkept as its almost in his eyes, his cheeks are blooming pink and his lips are a dark red. Jerome wants nothing more than to taste them himself, but he has a job to do.

Keeping his eyes trained on Bruce, he slowly moves his mouth off Bruce’s cock, pulling off with an obscene pop. Although the sounds he makes next can be described as being obscener, as he swallows Bruce down in one go, proceeding to move his mouth up and down Bruce’s cock in an enthusiastic manner to which, Bruce’s hands, which were before threaded laxly in his hair, are now grasping at them in desperation.

Bruce can feel himself getting closer by the second, as his muscles begin to tighten and his breaths sparsen. He can’t even help the moans and whines that are coming out of his mouth.

“J-Jerome. I I’m close.”

Jerome just moans around him and continues to swallow him down until Bruce lets out a loud cry, his fingers twisting in Jerome’s hair as he holds his head down and cums down his throat.

Jerome’s throat spasms around Bruce’s cock, but he swallows everything down. Eventually Bruce’s grip lessens as he goes limp beneath him, and he slowly pulls off Bruce’s now softened cock, letting it fall out of his mouth.

He waits there, face resting on Bruce’s hip as he gazes up at Bruce like he was the stars themselves. He tries to take in all that he can in this moment before he lets out a mournful sigh and begins to shuffle his way off the bed.

He’s just about to step away from the bed when a hand grabs him. “Where are you going?”

Jerome looks down to see that Bruce has moved to the edge of the bed, his eyes looking up at him tiredly. He goes to answer but the words just won’t come out. So Bruce answers for him by pulling him down back onto the bed, but this time Jerome is the one on his back, and Bruce is straddling him.

“I didn’t say I was done with you yet.”

Bruce’s hands bracket Jerome’s head as he descends to tentatively capture his lips. Jerome can’t believe it. Truly he cannot. He was perfectly fine with just giving Bruce an orgasm and leaving to have his own. So he lays there motionless under his sweet prince, like an idiot.

_Why isn’t he doing anything? Did he really want to leave?_ Bruce pulls back, his expression unsure as he looks down at Jerome. Jerome just looks up at him, his mind miles away. Bruce goes to slide off of Jerome, ready to act like the past hour never happened when Jerome finally comes back to the present.

Jerome sits up, one hand gently grasping Bruce’s hip, the other winding its way through his thick brown hair. Bruce’s eyes flutter as Jerome’s nails graze the back of his head, and he moans when Jerome pulls on his locks. Tilting Bruce’s head to the side, Jerome peppers soft kisses up Bruce’s neck before finally taking his lips in his own.

Jerome is gentle but sure, scarcely stopping himself from devouring Bruce’s mouth. This is the response Bruce wanted. The blowjob was good, mind-blowing even, but he wanted more. He needed something with a little more heat behind it. He needed Jerome inside of him, and he sure as hell isn’t going to stop until he is.

Bruce starts to grind his ass into Jerome’s crotch causing him to pull back from their kiss with a gasp, and hand fall to join the other on his hips. They’re only nose lengths apart, their breaths mingling as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Jerome asks, his voice hoarse.

Bruce playfully bumps his nose as he rises and then grinds down hard on Jerome’s dick before rising again. Jerome’s grip on his hips tightens as he reframes from pulling Bruce back into him.

“ _Yes_.” Bruce says, his voice equally as hoarse to the point it almost comes out as a hiss.

The sound that comes out of Jerome is like one of a person who has been given a drop of water after spending days in a desert. Jerome pushes himself up to meet Bruce’s lips half way, his hands wandering down Bruce’s ass as he does so. His fingers find their way in-between Bruce’s cheeks, slowly he slips three fingers into Bruce’s still wet and loose hole causing him to shudder and gasp into his mouth. Jerome’s grin starts to find its way back onto his face as he eagerly feels at Bruce’s walls, trying to find his sweet spot once again. And when he does. The sound that erupts out of Bruce almost kills Jerome. Again.

Jerome moves his face into Bruce’s neck, sucking red spots as he moves his fingers in a very slow circular motion around Bruce’s prostate. Bruce’s hands fall to his shoulders, his nails digging in upon contact. When he starts thrusting them in and out of his hole, purposefully aiming for his prostate every single thrust, his nails only dig in deeper.

The desperate moans and high-pitched whines that tumble out of Bruce’s mouth only makes him move his fingers faster, and harder into Bruce. He only stops when Bruce lets out a desperate plea.

“Stop!”

Jerome’s fingers freeze inside of Bruce. He pushes back to see what he’s done wrong. He waits patiently, watching as Bruce tries to regain his breath, until finally his eyes open.

“I didn’t.” he takes a deep breath, “I want to cum with you inside me.”

Jerome’s mind goes numb and he can only nod in response. He peppers Bruce’s lips as he lines his cock up with Bruce’s hole. Slowly he pushes Bruce’s hips down until they are fully flush together. They stay like that for a moment, their breaths mingling as Bruce adjusts to Jerome’s length.

Eventually, Bruce starts to pull himself agonizingly slow up Jerome’s cock, before slamming himself straight back down causing them both to burst out in a moan. Bruce opens his eyes to look deep into Jerome’s as he repeats his movements again, and again, and again. Soon enough he is earnestly working his way up and down Jerome’s dick like he was born to do it, and all Jerome can do is hold on as he gets his brains fucked out.

Bruce’s face contorts into some angelic display as he nears his climax. Jerome uses his hold on Bruce’s hips to thrust up into him, pulling them both screaming into their own climax’s. Jerome continues to thrust into Bruce until he goes completely limp, and holding him in what can be described as a lovers embrace after.

They stay like that, staring into each other’s eyes as their breathing slowly goes back to normal. After awhile Bruce pulls himself up, letting Jerome’s soft cock slip out of his sore hole. He falls to the side pulling Jerome down with him so they both lay on their sides. Bruce snuggles up into his warmth, tucking himself under his chin and wrapping his arm over Jerome’s mid-section. Jerome blinks into the void in confusion before wrapping his own arm around Bruce, pulling him even closer to his chest. Before long, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fic on this hell site. How'd I do?


End file.
